


Cracking A Cold One With The Boys

by AverageEmily



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry this was made when the meme was still relevant, Romance, Smut, Underage Drinking, stale meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageEmily/pseuds/AverageEmily
Summary: Maa-chan and Oda make a bet. Stale Meme. Time: During the Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Musical





	1. I Didn't Agree To This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so of course there's gonna be smut.

Oda walked off the stage sweating, exhausted from all the dancing and singing. She approached Masaki who was right in front of her, with her arms wide open expecting a hug. Masaki crossed her arms.

“Eh?” Oda said.

“I’m not gonna hug you.” Masaki replied.

“Fine! I’ll just go to Kudo-san then!” Oda yelled as she turned around flipping her hair.

“Wait! I was just kidding!” Masaki said while laughing.

She pounced on Oda which caused her to jump a little.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad you know?” Masaki chuckled.

“Mou! You meanie!” Oda said as she puffed out her cheeks and walked away.

“Hey wait up!” Masaki said while still laughing.

She grabbed Oda by the shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. They stared at each other for a good two seconds.

“All better now?” Masaki said in a low, husky voice.

“Y-yeah…” Oda stuttered.  
Rr  
Masaki grabbed her hand and started walking. Oda wouldn’t move.

“Are we gonna go or what?” Masaki asked.

Oda made the most innocent look she could make.

“Carry me?” Oda said in soft voice.

Without saying a word, Masaki bent over ready to carry her. Oda hopped onto her back and Masaki carried her all the way to the elevator. Once Oda hopped off, they both got in. Both looking at their toes, they stood in silence. Masaki was the first to break it.

“So do you like Duu?” Masaki asked as she awkwardly tried to make conversation.

Oda cutely giggled. “Hmmmmmm she’s very handsome and charismatic, but I like someone else. Plus I’m straight, Maa-chan.

“Shit! She didn’t seem straight two seconds ago.” Masaki thought.

“Do you like her?” Oda asked.

“Nah, I got my eye on someone else as well.” Masaki Replied.

“I see.” Oda said.

The elevator doors opened. Masaki extended her hand. Oda smiled and grabbed it while they started walking toward the locker room. They stopped in front of the door. Masaki pulled the door open. Oda smiled then went in and she followed. They both started changing. Masaki gazed at Oda’s figure as she took off her clothes.

“Shit, this is awkward. I should start a conversation.” Masaki thought.

“So the new play requires you and Duu to be pretty intimate huh.”

“Yeah but it's all just acting.” Oda replied.

“You must feel something, right? Like that time she played Asada and now this. You guys always play the role of a couple.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Oda said sarcastically.

“Maybe.” Masaki pouted.

“Actually, now that I think about it, Duu should be the one being nervous and all. I mean I bet her heart is always racing whenever you guys rehearse!” Masaki exclaimed.

“Masaki-san, are you jealous that you don’t get Duu all to yourself anymore?” Oda said smugly.

“No, it’s just-”

“I mean I can’t blame you for being jealous. Look at me. Who couldn’t resist this.” Oda obviously said sarcastically.

“...” Masaki stood there in silence.

“Awe come on, you know I was joking.” Oda laughed while hitting Masaki lightly on the shoulder.

“But you’re really beautiful…” Masaki said in a low voice.

“No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, you sound like the fans now.” Oda said.

“But I’m being honest…” Masaki said innocently.

Oda looked down at her toes.

”Masaki-san, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone.” Oda said seriously.

“What, it can’t be that bad.” Masaki said while realizing how the conversation changed so quickly.

“...I’m insecure about my looks...” 

“That’s normal, Oda.”

“Yeah but when I first debuted, all the wota called me ugly and hated me and just now they are all changing their minds because of my sex appeal? It’s disturbing and makes me very uncomfortable. Like did my singing not matter at all?” Oda explained.

“Of course it did, Oda. There are just people out there that don't understand that looks aren't everything.” Masaki reassured.

“Hey! Can you guys hurry up!! There’s only two showers and our sweat makes us look like we already took showers!!!” Mizuki shouted.

“We’re going, we’re going!” Masaki shouted back.”

They quickly finished showering and two by two, the others went in. Oda and Masaki both started walking down the street.

“I’m afraid to confess to my crush.” Oda said out of nowhere.

“Why?” Masaki asked.

“I told you remember?” Oda laughed.

“Oh yeah, you’re insecure.” 

“Yes.”

“You should confess, I'm sure he'll say yes.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me?” Oda asked.

“Trust me, if he doesn’t like you back, I’ll beat him up for you.” Masaki said seriously while clenching her fist.

“Wait no-” Oda laughed.

“Here let’s make a bet. You have to confess to him and if he likes you back-”

“You have to treat me to dinner.” Oda interrupted.

“Wait what. No-”

“And if he doesn’t like me back, you have to invite me into your apartment for ice cream and booze.”

“No, that wasn’t-”

“Deal!” Oda shouted excitedly.


	2. She's definitely his now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: out of character Maa-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my titles are really shitty lmao

Oda and Masaki both went to their separate ways to their apartments thinking about the bet they made.

“Even though I’m in love with her, I hope she will be happy because that’s all that matters.” Masaki thought to herself.

“I’m so ready for all that booze.” Oda laughed in her head.

“Wait! I lose the bet either way!” Masaki accidentally said out loud.

~The next day~

Masaki walked to Oda’s apartment ready to walk her to school. She rang the doorbell. Oda opened the door.

“How do I look?” Oda asked.

“Oda… you look like a clown!” Masaki laughed.

“I’m sorry! I just really wanted to impress him!!” Oda said loudly.

“Oda, just do your makeup like you normally do and you’ll look fine.” Masaki said.

“But-”

“C’mon, let’s fix you up.” Masaki said while dragging Oda back into her apartment.

Oda fixed her makeup with Masaki’s help and they finally headed out for school. They both walked next to each other on the sidewalk like usual. Masaki ready to drop off Oda, and Oda enjoying Masaki’s company while they walk her school. After 15 minutes of walking, they finally reached Oda’s high school.

“You got this, okay.” Masaki said in an assuring voice.

“But what if-”

“Don’t worry, a lot of guys like you in this school. I’m sure he will like you back.” Masaki said with a charming smile.

Oda blushed and smiled back at Masaki. 

“...”

“Oh, I should be going now.” Masaki said after taking a look at her watch.

She patted Oda’s head, waved goodbye, and headed toward her school.

Oda headed inside the building.

“I’m so ready to get drunk tonight.” She thought to herself.

 

~A few hours later~

 

“She’s gonna confess in a few hours, and then they’ll date, and I’ll be alone forev-”

“Oi, Maa-chan! You’re staring into space again.” Ayumi waved.

“Huh, oh, sorry I was just thinking of the math test we have to take next period. I heard it was really hard.” Masaki complained.

“Did you not study again?” the Juuki scolded while hitting her on the arm.

“Of course not! My schedule was so cramped yesterday! I had a radio show to attend, I had to practice for the musical, and we had a concert! By the time I arrived home, it was midnight and I had collapsed on the bed!” Masaki exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you study a few weeks before like a responsible student.” Ayumi scolded.

“Pfffttt, yeah that’s funny.” Masaki laughed.

“Well, I guess someone’s gonna fail.” Ayumi stated.

“I mean, I pay attention in class. That’s enough to pass.” Masaki said.

“All you do is stare into space during class.” Ayumi laughed.

“Shut up.” Masaki retorted while hitting Ayumi on the arm.

The bell rang and Masaki and Ayumi both headed towards math class. Waiting for the test to be handed out, Masaki stared into space thinking about her perfect, singing angel, Sakura.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout someone special?” Ayumi teased smugly.

“Wait wha-”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Duu feels the same about you!” Ayumi assured.

“No-”

“Girls, we’re taking a test!” the teacher scolded.

“Gomenasai, Sensei…” they both said in unison. 

They both finished their tests and once the period ended, headed out for their next classes. 

“Aggghhhhhh! I totally failed that test!!” Masaki complained.

“I told you, you should’ve studied.” Ayumi retorted.

~A few hours later~ (again)

The school day was coming towards an end and Masaki happened to see Ayumi near the entrance of the school.

“Hey.” Masaki waved.

“Oh hey, wanna walk home together?” Ayumi asked.

“Actually, I’m stopping by somewhere to pick up someone before I go home.” Masaki replied.

“Somewhere? Someone? Why so secretive?” Ayumi said with a smirk on her face.

Masaki already knew what was coming. She started walking but Ayumi followed.

“It’s not-”

“It’s Duu.”

“No it’s not-”

“It must be Duu.”

“No, I’m not seeing her.” Masaki said in an annoyed voice.

“Then if this person is not Duu, then who could they be?” Ayumi asked.

“That’s not important.” Masaki said.

“See~~~, it’s Duu. I know you’re gonna see her and I know you’re in loooooooooove~~~-

“I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH DUU, I’M IN LOVE WITH ODA-CHAN!!!” Masaki shouted.

“Hey! Don’t shout!” Ayumi scolded.

“Sorry I just-”

“Wait. What did you just say???” Ayumi asked in shock.

“Uhhhhhhhhh nothing.” Masaki said as she walked faster.

“No, no, you just said you liked Oda-chan.” Ayumi said with her eyes and mouth wide open.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh.”

“That was a prank right?!!” Ayumi said still in shock.

“No… it’s true…” Masaki said hanging her head low.

“Dang… everyone thought you and Duu were secretly together…” 

“The fans are always shipping, doesn’t mean it’s true.” Masaki retorted.

“No, I mean the members… we all thought you guys were gonna graduate together, and then finally tell the world, and then get married.”

And then Masaki told Ayumi the whole story about how she made a bet with Oda and the way she felt about her.

“Wow...how long have you liked her?”

“Since she joined…?” Masaki awkwardly laughed.

“...That must be painful…” Ayumi said with nothing but sympathy.

“It is what it is…” Masaki sighed.

They both stopped walking.

“Oh, it’s time for us to part ways.” Ayumi said.

“You know what, I’m gonna tell her today. No matter what he says!” Masaki quickly switched moods.

“Don’t worry, you got this!!!” Ayumi assured.

With more confidence, Masaki walked towards Oda’s school ready to confess her love for her. When she reached her destination, she saw Oda talking to a tall, handsome guy.

~Oda’s Pov~

“I’m sorry Oda-san, I just don’t feel the same way…”

“No… It’s ok…” Oda started tearing up.

“Oh no, please don’t cry.” The student reached out to wipe away her tears.

~Back to regular POV~

“Aye!! Get your hands off of her!” Masaki yelled.

“Maa-chan…” Oda continued crying.

“Hey! I-”

“No! Just go away! You’ve done enough to her!”

“Don’t even start! I’m twice the size of you!

“Maa-chan don’t-”

It was too late. Masaki knocked him out.

“Masaki…” Oda helplessly looked up. 

Masaki quickly gave Oda the biggest hug. Oda sobbed onto her shoulder while Masaki stroked the back of her head.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok…” Oda sniffled.

“But I-”

“No, it’s ok, ~sniffle~ you were just trying to protect me.” 

Masaki let go of her after a few minutes. She bent down ready to carry Oda. Oda climbed onto her back.

“C’mon, we’re going home.” Masaki said as she started walking.


	3. Cracking a Cold one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to come out, I wanted it to be perfect (or whatever) so I kept editing and editing and editing until that thing was crispy. Tf did that even mean... Oh well, here's some fucking for ya
> 
>  
> 
> (Someone actually get me a doctor)

Oda opened the apartment door. She took off her blazer, threw it on the couch and headed straight for the fridge. She took out two bottles of beer and opened them with a bottle opener that was on the counter. She sat down on the couch were Masaki was sitting and handed her one. They both clinked their bottles and started drinking. Masaki took a sip whereas Oda too a huge swig; almost half of her bottle was already empty.

“Hey shouldn’t you slow down a bit? We still have school tomorrow you know.”

“No way! After all this?! I’m sure I’m not the only one angry at the world.” Oda replied as she took one last swig.

She went to the refrigerator to get more booze. 

“Well, I failed an important math test today, also work has been really busy as of late. I mean how are we supposed to balance being an idol, and a student?!” Masaki said as she took a huge chug.

Oda came back with two boxes of beers, six in each box.

“Ugh, cheers to that.” Oda said while opening her second beer.

They clinked their bottles and drank their feelings away. Their anger towards the world started to subside. Oda started forgetting the pain of rejection and Masaki started forgetting about the fact that she could never be with Oda.

“You know… I can’t believe he said no. I mean, you’re smart, good at singing, and sexy.” Masaki said drunkenly while gazing at Oda’s legs.

“No way! I bet every guy at your school has a crush on you. You're way sexier than me.” Oda said as she bit her lip.

“That's so not true.” Masaki retorted.

“Your lips are soft, you have nice curves, and you can sing like an angel.” She said as she leaned closer to Oda’s face.

“How do you know what my lips feel like it you haven't kissed me before.” Oda smirked.

“Are you saying you want me to kiss you?” Masaki said as she stared at Oda’s pink lips.

Without saying another word, Oda leaned in and her lips met with Masaki’s. Masaki kissed back passionately until Oda pushed her. They both fell down on the couch, Oda being on top. She sat on Masaki’s lap and slowly started untying her bow while the other girl just stared in awe. Once Oda was done, she started taking off her vest in an equally, agonizingly slow pace. At this point, Masaki didn't want to wait anymore. She grabbed Oda by the shoulders and switched their positions. 

“You're so sexy...I just can't help myself!” Masaki bit her lip.

“Use me as you please, master.” Oda said as she winked.

With nothing but lust in her eyes, Masaki started licking, biting, and nibbling on Oda’s neck. She couldn't believe she was actually going to make love to the Oda Sakura. The girl she had a crush on since she was 14. 

“Ahhhh…” was the only thing that was able to came out of Oda’s lips.

“Does it hurt?” Masaki asked as she stopped biting Oda’s neck.

Oda looked away as she blushed.

“No… that actually felt… really good…” 

“Oh my god, how can you be so cute!?!!” Masaki exclaimed.

“P-please keep going…” Oda said in a soft tone.

“Hey, where did sexy Oda go???” I liked her better.” Masaki joked.

“Oh you want sexy? I'll give you sexy.” Oda thought to herself.

“You better undress me first if you wanna see all of me~~” Oda then said lustfully while. 

She grabbed Masaki’s wrist and led the juuki’s hand to her chest. A moment later Masaki ripped off Oda’s bra and started making out with her while massaging her breasts and nipples. 

Multiple moans and gasps came out of Oda’s lips but a many were muffled because of Masaki’s tongue battling hers. After making out for a while, Masaki unbuttoned Oda’s shirt and started kissing her collar bones. Oda purred, wanting more. Masaki then proceeded to work her way down, teasing and licking Oda’s hard nipples. The older girl started moaning Masaki’s name in delight.

“I love it when you moan my name like that. It's so sexy… I wanna hear more.” Masaki said lustfully.

“Oh my god, Masaki!!! It feels so good!!” Oda moaned hotly.

Masaki grabbed Oda by the hips, kissing her abs playfully. 

“Don't tease me like that…” Oda said wanting the other girl to do even more.

Masaki took off Oda’s skirt and stared at her white underwear. She then proceeded to tease the other girl even more by spreading her legs and kissing and licking her thigh. She moved closer and closer to the latter’s opening but didn't dare to touch it and Oda wasn't satisfied. She wanted Masaki to touch her there.

“C’mon, don't do this to me.” Oda pleaded,

“You have to say it out loud.” Masaki said in between kisses.

“Say what?” Oda said trying her best not to moan.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Masaki said, looking up.

“What?! No! That's way to embarrassing!!” Oda blushed.

“Aw c’mon babe, you can do it.” Masaki said in a calm voice.

Oda look away and blushed.

“P-please eat me out… Masaki.”

After that, Masaki greedily took off Oda’s underwear and started sucking on her clit. 

“Oh fuck! You're so good!!” Oda moaned.

Masaki stuck her tongue in Oda’s pussy and played with her clit.

“D-deeper, deeper!!” Oda panted.

Masaki stuck two fingers in and started pumping. Oda grinded against her fingers until Masaki hit her g-spot.

“Oh yeah~~ Oooooohhhh~ That's the good shit!” Oda moaned in delight.

“You're pussy’s so tight! I love it!”

“Masaki, I-I think I'm gonna--”

“Go ahead, I wanna see you come.”

Masaki fingered Oda’s pussy harder and faster, waiting for the delicious liquid to come out.

“I'm coming!!!!” Oda cried out as she came onto Masaki’s fingers.

Masaki took her fingers out and started licking them.

“You taste amazing…” Masaki said as she laid down next to Oda.

“Really? Lemme try.” Oda replied.

She took Masaki’s hand and started licking and sucking on the two drenched fingers. She looked up, Masaki’s fingers still in her mouth.

“Mmn, tastes good.”

“You look so hot when you do that.” Masaki said as she wrapped her arms around Oda.

“Mou! That's embarrassing!!” Oda said as she buried herself in Masaki’s chest.

Masaki stroked Oda’s head. 

“I love you… Sakura.” 

Sakura looked up.

“I love you too, Maa-chan.” She said as she slowly fell asleep.

Masaki got up from the couch and carried her sleeping princess bridal style into her bedroom. She placed her onto the queen sized bed and went towards the door.

“Wait! Where’re you going?” 

“Hey! Were you pretending to sleep this whole time?” Masaki laughed as she walked towards the bed.

“Maybe~” Oda said as she winked. 

“Oh, you're getting it this time!” Masaki said as she pounced onto the other girl.

They both wrestled until they were tired and started cuddling right afterwards. Masaki held Oda in her arms, her nose close to the other girl’s neck. Oda turned around and their noses touched. She gave Masaki a peck on the lips as she fell asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this... I feel so dirty...


	4. So She's A Sapphic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here!! Yes the fourth chapter has finally come! Ahhhhhh~~~ it’s been such a long time since I’ve posted... this lifts so much weight off my shoulders! I’m so sorry that I haven’t been inconsistent with the new chapters and I have absolutely no excuses. I’ve been really lazy this past month and I edit many many times before I post. I’m not that experienced with writing so it takes me a long time to get it just right! Oh shit I just gave excuses... oh whatever... I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Also I’ll try my best to come out with new chapters as soon as possible)

Masaki woke up to the scent of strawberry shampoo near her. She opened her eyes and saw a peaceful Oda Sakura facing towards her, sleeping like a baby in her arms.

“She's so cute even when she's sleeping.” Masaki smiled.

The other girls opened her eyes and looked up. 

“I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?” 

“Sato-san?! Why are we naked in your room?! Isn't there school today? What happened last night??” Oda panicked.

“Wait you seriously don't remember?” Masaki replied with a sad tone.

She turned around. Well, they did get drunk last night… and it’s normal to forget about it but... That night was so important and she didn't even remember?!

“Wait! Sato-san! I'm just kidding you big idiot!” Oda laughed.

She hugged the frustrated girl from behind.

“Mou! You're a meanie!” Masaki said stubbornly.

“Yeah, but I'm your meanie”

Masaki turned around surprised.

“Wait. You mean- you're- I'm-”

“Of course I'm yours!” Oda said as she smiled and gave her new lover a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, how did you remember what happened last night? We were drunk.” Masaki asked.

“I'm surprised that I even remembered.” She added. 

“I've been drinking for a while now so I guess my body just learned how to not forget.” Oda shrugged.

“How long have you been drinking?” Masaki inquired.

“Ever since I was fifteen I believe.” Oda replied without batting an eye.

Masaki was shocked, but she kinda thought it was sexy. She never saw this side of Oda before.

“Damn, I never knew you were such a bad girl.” She said as she grazed the corner of Oda’s luscious, pink lips with her thumb. 

Oda grabbed Masaki’s hand and led it to down to her abs. Masaki gazes into Oda’s eyes for a few seconds. Oda returned the gaze in which she looked quite seducing. Masaki figured what Oda's intentions were and was tempted but looked over her shoulder instead to see the alarm clock behind her. It was 7:54 AM.

“As much as I want to continue, we should get ready for school.” Masaki said as she cupped Sakura’s cheek with her other hand.

“Let’s just skip school today.” Oda said.

School started at 8:10 so there wasn’t even a point in trying to get there in time.

“Fine, but we can’t do this right now.” Masaki said as she got up and started walking towards her closet. 

“Noooooooooo, come baaaaaaaaack~” Oda said reaching out.

Masaki grabbed an oversized T-shirt and a pair of volleyball shorts. She threw them at Oda, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh, and you can wear these while our clothes are being washed.” Masaki said as she tossed to pair of pink panties.

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to wear them?” Oda asked as she put on the T-shirt.

“It’s fine. They’ll be off soon anyways.”

Oda stood up eagerly.

“As long as you’re a good girl of course.” Masaki added as she tilted Oda’s chin with her thumb and index finger.

Masaki turned around to her closet and took out a T-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of underwear. She put them on, grabbed Oda’s wrist and started walking towards the door. 

“Where’re we going?” Oda asked as she followed the other girl.

“To make breakfast of course!” Masaki said cheerfully.

They walked to out to the dining room. Oda sat down at the table. 

“So what would you like?” Masaki asked.

“Anything is fine.” Oda replied.

“Omelets it is.” Masaki replied walking towards the kitchen.

She went to the refrigerator and grabbed four eggs. She also grabbed a pan, a bowl and two plates from the cupboard. Oda watched as Masaki put the pan in the stove and cracked the eggs into the separate bowl. She beat the eggs and poured them onto the pan. A few minutes passed by and the eggs were ready to be rolled. Masaki struggled for a bit with her chopsticks trying to flip the eggs. Oda walked into the kitchen towards Masaki, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and pressed up against her back.

“You're helpless sometimes you know.” Oda sighed as she reached underneath Masaki’s arms.

She looked over the other girl’s shoulder and proceeded to roll the omelet. 

“What would I do without you.” Masaki said as she picked up the omelet with her chopsticks and put it on a plate.

Oda looked at Masaki’s neck. She started kissing and sucking on the vulnerable spot, unable to help herself. 

“Oda… I need… to make... your Omelet too.” Masaki breathed.

“Can I just have you for breakfast instead.” Oda said in between kisses. 

~Flashback~

“Plus I’m straight, Maa-chan”

~Flashback ends~

 

Masaki’s heart skipped a beat. She was so happy that she forgot about Oda’s crush on that other guy. Oda was still biting her neck but Masaki quickly turned around and pushed her away, her hand’s on the other girl’s shoulders. Masaki’s bangs covered her face as she looked down. 

“Just let me finish making breakfast.” She said as she looked away.

“Did I do something wrong-”

“We can talk once I’m finished. Just go to the table… please.” 

“O-Ok.” Oda said as went back to the dining table confused but also feeling rejected.

“I think I fucked up.” Masaki thought to herself.

Masaki quickly finished the second omelet and put it on the second plate. She tooked carried both, one in each hand, and went to the dining table and sat down. She went back to the kitchen and got two pairs of clean chopsticks and some ketchup. She placed them on the table and sat down.

“Oda, I’m sorry I acted that way towards you earlier. It’s just… I remembered that you had a crush on that guy and I was confused because of what we did last night. I wasn’t sure if you really do love me or if we just had… you know… angry sex.” 

“No, it’s ok. I guess I should be explaining myself now.” Oda replied. 

“Ever I was little I liked girls, but I didn't think it was normal… so I forced myself to like boys and tried to convince myself that I was straight. Then… I met you, and at first, I only thought of you as a close friend and nothing more. But time passed and one thing led to another and I completely fell in love with you. I didn’t know what was happening to me and I wasn’t ready to accept it. I refused to be in love with a girl, so I forced myself to fall in love with a boy… I hid my feelings for you because I thought they were wrong.”

Oda paused and looked up.

“... I know it’s a lot to handle at once, but I do love you Maa-chan, with all my heart. I’ve just been confused and lost for the past few years… jlast night I felt like nothing mattered anymore… and for that one moment… I felt free. To make love to whom I truly loved… and to be held by the one that meant the most to me. It all felt right… I didn’t feel tied down anymore.” 

Masaki was left with no words. She never would have guessed this was how Oda felt this whole time… and hiding it… holding it in for such a long time. It was so much at once it almost seemed fake, but Masaki knew what Oda said truly came from her heart. Masaki reached out and held Oda’s hands.

“I’m sorry I have caused you this much pain… I never knew...” Masaki’s words faded as she kissed the back of Oda’s hand.

“No it’s my fault. I probably deserved it anyways...” Oda said as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Don’t say that…” 

Oda smiled and slowly pulled her hands away wanting to brighten up the mood.

“C’mon, let’s enjoy our breakfast!! I’m starving!~” 

“Y-Yeah.” Masaki said smiling.

They both started eating their omelets happily and talked about the play they were rehearsing for and other current events.

“Ahhhhhhhh~~~ That was a good breakfast!” Masaki said as she rubbed her stomach.

“Really? I don’t know...Mine was kinda bland… maybe cause you cooked it.” Oda said mischievously.

Masaki ran towards Oda, picked her up and threw her on the couch.

“This is what you get for being a meanie!” Masaki said as she started tickling the other girl.

“Wait- No- I was kidding!!!” Oda laughed.

They wrestled on the couch until they both got tired. Oda managed to get on top of Masaki. She put her arms around Masaki’s neck and kissed the girl’s cheek.

“You know, we should go do something together.” Oda suggested.

“Like what?” Masaki replied with a puzzled face.

“I don’t know~~ maybe things that couples would do.” Oda said looking down,her cheeks getting red.

“Oh so we’re a couple now?” Masaki teased.

“O-Of course we are!” Oda said puffing out her cheeks. 

“How could she even ask that? Sure no one really asked properly… but after all we’ve been through it’s only appropriate!” Oda thought.

“Anyways! Where do you wanna go?” 

“Hmmmm… Should we just walk around downtown and window shop?” Oda proposed.

“Sounds good.” Masaki said as she attempted to sit up.

Oda wouldn’t get off though. She stayed attached to her preciou Maa-chan as if she was stuck to her.

“Oda please get off.” Masaki pleaded.

“Mmmnnnn~ But you’re so warm~~” Oda said as she started cuddling with the resisting Maa-chan.

“Fine! I guess I’ll spoil you some other day then.” Masaki said without hesitation.

“Wait no!!! Here ya go!” Oda jumped off the couch freeing Masaki. 

“Hahaha! Jokes on you! I’m broke as hell! I ain’t buyin’ you crap!” Masaki laughed.

“Hey! That’s not how you should talk to your girlfriend!” 

Oda turned around and crossed her arm, frustrated at Maa-Chan’s behaviors. 

“Awwwww c’mon babe, I was just kidding you know…” Masaki said as she walked towards Oda.

She hugged her from behind making sure their faces were close.

“Plus…I know you’re a masochist at heart.”

Oda felt Masaki’s hot breath against her ear. She tried to contain herself but this was a side of Maa-chan that she’s only ever saw on stage— the “sexy, flirty Maa-chan” that no one was able to take their eyes off of. It was so different compared to the “happy, goofy Maa-chan” which she was more used to, but nonetheless, she had a feeling she was gonna get attached to this Maa-Chan sooner or later. As all of this was going through her mind, Maa-chan quickly switched positions and they both made eye contact. 

“Shall we get changed?” The younger girl asked as she grabbed Oda by the hand.

“I suppose so.” Oda replied and followed up with a huge smile.

They both laughed and went back to Masaki’s bedroom where they picked out clothes from her closet to wear out. Oda was lucky since their height difference was only by a few centimeters. After looking through the closet for awhile, she decided to wear a light purple blouse paired with a white skirt. Masaki exited the bathroom. She wore an oversized t-shirt with denim shorts. She grabbed her wallet and keys which she put into a small purse and wore as well. Looking down at her watch it read 11:38 AM. 

“All set? We should be heading out soon.” Masaki said while exiting the room.

“Yup!” Oda replied cheerfully as she followed Masaki towards the exit of the apartment. 

Masaki opened the door and extended her left arm. Oda linked it with hers and they both walked down the hall. At this moment Oda realized something. What if they got caught? Would there be a scandal? Will they get fired? But Oda brushed it off. It’s not like anyone would find out right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!! Also, thank you for everyone who left kudos!! I motivates me a lot to continue these fanfics!


End file.
